His Unsatisfied Soul
by AizSaku
Summary: sequal to What the Momodos Taught Them...Brago roams the Mamado world, searching his heart about what Sherry meant to him and is his 'happiness' finally found as he gained control of the kingdom...
1. Chapter 1

His Unsatisfied Soul

Chapter one:

Mighty As A King

Brago's Point

I am king… I can't believe it… After all that Sherri had done for me…. This was the greatest… She and I won the last fight, and I'm king! That wasn't as good as it was suppose to be… I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be… But still, following the tradition, I ordered a feast… I was king… I made the rules… But I'm still unsatisfied…

The feast was grand! There was steaming fish with cream… The delicious smell of a giant tall vanilla cake towering to the sky, rimmed with the royal Mamodo banner design and rimmed with dark purple criss-crosses… This was only a part of the feast… But though this was a mooded happy feast with smiling faces and cheers to the new king… Even though, deep down, I'm unsatisfied…

That night, I couldn't sleep a wink… Something was bothering me… But I didn't know what… I had banned the security knowing that I could defend myself know that I proved to be the best fighter… Looking out of the royal bedroom window, showing shadows of the moon-brighten garden gave me a hard feeling inside… It was a beautiful garden… Tomorrow, I'm going to change a section of it to suit my tastes, which was like Sherri's sense my taste was taught by her… Then I remembered her…

Flashback

_Standing in pure whiteness… Zatch beside me… Asleep… What a kid… Wait, I'm a kid, too… Well, basically… The whiteness did not end… Zatch had a neon sigh on him that said 2nd 2 Last… I guess that I felt happy… Looking back, I saw that I had barely left the last battlegrounds… Sherri and Kiyo where both looking… Sad expression filled Sherri's beautiful face, but she was strong, she didn't cry… She never really did… Kiyo had the same expression… He was calling for Zatch… I waved at Sherri… And they were lost out of my sight… Forever! _

End flashback

The memory was pain to my heart… Pure pain… I never really experienced pain before… That was the first stab…

The pond was shining in the light… The moon's reflection shined upon it… So beautiful… Like Sherri… The moon was a mere memory of Sherri…. Her golden hair… The rose was also Sherri… Her beauty twined within the bright yellow petals… Looking into the pond, I saw her reflection, smiling at me… I kissed the surface of the pond, hoping it was her… Her reflection shattered and I was startled… What has she done to me? What did I do to deserve the pain of love? That was another stab…

The Next Day

I was in a so-so mood… The breakfast was best than ever… The bacons crispy, the eggs warm, and the sausage delicious… I could have at it all if I wasn't in my so-so mood… I was still unsatisfied… The unusual unsatisfying feeling was going to drive me crazy… WHAT DID IT WANT? The roses where blooming, and each yellow, pink, or blue ones made me think of Sherri… Her beautiful face, her sweet voice, ringing through my head… The entire faculty loved me as their new king, I did not demand a lot from them right now… I needed to be more demanding…


	2. Zatch And Blue Eyes

His Unsatisfied Soul

Chapter 2: Zatch And Blue Eyes

Answering all review questions: Aliosn: I like both Kiyo/Sherri and Brago/Sherri… Hope no one sends any BAD REVIEWS… 4 example saying that my fanfic. is not a TV-history right… Aliosn, can't find your profile…

Castle

Today was my first court… It was ok… There are several Mamodos in court that reminds me of Sherri… Seems like everything is Sherri now… Why do I miss her so much? Was it love? Sherri once told me that the word Love was not a vocabulary in my list… That wasn't true… Did she always think that I, the great King Brago can't love? Where has Zatch gone? He is the court's fish catcher… No surprise there…

I would have thought, he as the second best fighter that he should have been the royal knight champion… Oh well, I don't care for Zatch…

Zatch didn't change much at all… Still the annoying little twerp that talks too much… Big mouth… There was an ad on TV that wanted a big mouth, he should get that job… Then again, he does catch good fish… I miss the fishes if he is gone… What am I thinking? What has Sherri done to you, Brago? She changed you…

I do not like court cloth… They itch… So I started a rule that every court lady must wear a comfortable blue or gold dress, and the sirs of course, suits of blue or gold… I were both… The royal colors… Zatch already has the outfit… He came with the blue robe and the gold bow… First boy to wear a dress thing…

Night has come… The air is cool with the smell of roses… Sherri… The night seems to press a picture of her blue blue eyes into my mind… Blue… A color… Her eyes were penetrating my thoughts… No more blue for me tonight… Blue…

The same blue blue eyes also clouded my dreams… Always staring at me as if wanting me to do something… But what? The blue eyes had some difference than Sherri's… The blue eyes I saw in my dream had an icy cold stare, as if freezing me… It made me cold with fear… Cold with the fear for the eyes… I could swear that the eyes were slurping my fear as if it was food… But I couldn't stop fearing it as hard as I tried… Fear… Something I had never tasted before…

Roses were fast at blooming… There wonderful smells traveling throughout the castle… They rounded the east wall with bright blooms… Every lady at least went there twice a day to smell them, saying that they reminded them of their selves… Vain people… Even Sherri wasn't as vain as them… Then again, she really wasn't that vain… Not vain… Vain… Who knows?

Then rain pours down now… The air is cold again… Thunders has arrived hours ago… There is nothing to do… Rain… Rain… Rain pours down…


	3. Forget

Chapter 3

Forget

**Q&A: U do like kiyo/sherri better, right? A: I like Sherri/Brago and Kiyo/Sherri. **

**Q: Hey, will you be making any more stories after this one? And what other Animes do you like? Sorry to annoy you, but we're so much alike! A: Yes, I'm going 2 write more stories. I like Marmalade Boy, Love Hina, Zatch Bell, Inuasha, Yu-gi-oh, Rave Master, Pita-ten, Spirited Away, etc. No u r not annoying me. **

** This is going 2 be a really short chapter… I did this whole story while I was bored… **

Castle

Rain… So terrible rain… Nothing to do… I known Sherri for some time… I guess she meant a lot to me… She was everything to me… She meant a lot because what she promised to me… She promised me this wonderful life I have now, as king… She made me King! Before I was nothing but a strong Mamodo. Not king… She was just a girl with only one friend. We both changed in this fight, me? A lot… Her? Not too much. She only got one more friend for a while, me. She got stronger and more willed… I changed… Look at me now, a king! No more poor life for me! Riches… More money than anyone else…

Zatch still misses Kiyo. I miss Sherri… Many think that I should just forget about her… They don't understand how much she means to me… No one does except for me and her… More of me than her…

I really do want to forget all about it… Forget about Sherri… I can't… She was everything… I can't just leave that fact out… She was a lot… To forget her was like to forget that I'm Brago… That will never happen as far as I know! That will never happen… Or will it?

I made a plan… Forgetting Sherri completely will be impossible to me… Impossible… I want to remember. I decided that I'm going to work hard to figure out a way to go back to Earth frequently, then, I won't have to leave Sherri… But for right now… I can just forget… Forget… Forget…

The End


End file.
